kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SereneChaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Albert page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Phantomhive Times Wonderful. I'll leave the Phantomhive Times up to you. I'll look forward to it being readded to the homepage. While that, I'll continue adding more information to pages for new posts. --C. Phantom (Talk) 22:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll make the update. No worries. Have fun on your vacation. If I find something interesting, I'll be sure to add it to Phantomhive Times. --C. Phantom (Talk) 00:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Template I've created the Template:Scroll box page. Do you perhaps know how to include it in the General wiki templates page? Thanks. --C. Phantom (Talk) 22:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. But if you can't find a solution, no worries. --C. Phantom (Talk) 22:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Good job. I don't think I could have figured it out by myself. Thank you. --C. Phantom (Talk) 23:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you and C. Phantom admin and bureaucrat rights per this discussion. Good luck with the wiki! -- Background and Logo I wouldn't call myself an expert on the background. I had considered your first image http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/364550 before changing the background but I don't know how to adjust it so it will fit the whole background with Sebastian on one side and Ciel on the other. Here was where I went to change the background: scroll down to the bottom of the homepage and you'll see My Tools. On there would be theme designer. Next I press customize and clicked on the graphic box to upload a picture. However, once you do, for some reason the image would only be shown on the upper-left hand corner and no where else. Right now, the only way I know how to fill the whole screen is by tiling it, that is repeating it in a pattern like how the present background is. I'm confused how the Bleach Wiki managed to have their background like that. I'll return the background to default for now until you or I figure out how to use your image. Fortunately, your image has a white background so your eyes doesn't have to be irritated looking at it. I personally enjoy looking at your logo. The style suits Kuroshitsuji's dark theme and its English time period. I believe it's wiki though. Still, wonderful job. --C. Phantom (Talk) 19:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The main column would remain white as it is; I'm not planning to change it either. I see the logo now and it's impressive. If I have any other matters to discuss, I'll do so. --C. Phantom (Talk) 20:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll look forward to your explanation and seeing the background.--C. Phantom (Talk) 21:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) it'm my pleasure ;) [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) To Do A to do list would be greatly needed and it would be useful for editors to refer to. It's your choice if you want to make a to do page or a to do section in the community messages on http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. If you click on the link and scroll down, on the side would be Community Messages where it lists some things that need help. I think you could work on the to do list there so when users navigate to the recent wiki activity, they'll have an idea of what to do. I believe your userpage pretty much covers everything at hand that needs improvement. However, I think some pages lack references especially on the manga's synopsis which are necessary to prove that our information are not simply assumptions (i.e. Sebastian Michaelis' page). Another problem (though it's not as imperative) is their personalities. Some character's personalities are basically too lengthy and excessively verbose such as Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, Alois Trancy, etc. If we could narrow and summarize it into a few paragraphs, that'd be more proper. --C. Phantom (Talk) Reporting a Transphobe Hi! I wanted to complain about the all around transphobic nature of the user SereneChaos. They are willfully ignorant and repeatedly use insulting language when engaging transgender individuals. I gladly await to hear back from you. SadSacks 22:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not insulting you. I'm just saying that what you're doing is transphobic. You're like the racists who know that racism is bad and so don't want to be called that but don't want to change how they act. Being a transphobe is not the same as racism to say, but you're using the same mindset and mental gymnastics to try to make yourself believe that being transphobic does not make you a transphobe. SadSacks 22:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Do what you want. SadSacks 23:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Poll For the poll talk page, I have decided that the new poll would be based on number 19, what's your favorite species. I will change the poll now unless you have a last minute vote on a different question for the poll. --C. Phantom (Talk) I was planning on archiving the old results. I'll start on the poll now. --C. Phantom (Talk) Thank you. Although, I'm not as spectacular as a coder as it would seem; I rely on the Bleach Wiki's source code in order to create these things (if you click on the link, it'll lead you to where I found it). Honestly, I'm trying to make a show/hide button for the results of the previous poll but it's a bit difficult. --C. Phantom (Talk) Userboxes I've created these convenient userboxes that indicates what type of person you are. For example: the adminbox, the bureaucratbox, and the rollback box. You can add them to your profile page like I did. However, you're not obligated to since it is not mandatory to, but I do recommend it. The current userboxes only apply to us but I will create more so other users without an administrative status could choose to include in their profiles. --C. Phantom (Talk) And I apologize for the strange small font. On the preview, it looks normal but when I publish it, the font shrinks in size. --C. Phantom (Talk) There you go; the userboxes look nice on your profile page. It's fine if you used the infobox coding and besides, it looks more organized that way. I plan to do one userbox that says: This user supports the Demons. And another one could say: This user supports the Shinigami. Another one could be: This user keeps an eye out for vandalism. If you have any suggestions and maybe even images that goes with them, that would be great. --C. Phantom (Talk) Alright. Team Phantomhive and Team Trancy sound interesting. There is also a User Editcount (it's selfexplanatory where it counts how many edits you've done; however, you can specify and adjust them). There's a recent changes patroller (it only applies to people with rollback abilities though). These may sound confusing but once it's up, I'll show you what it looks like. You could look for any images actually that looks interesting. For example, the user that supports the demons, I would look for something that pertains to demonic like the Faustian Contract or the red, glowing eyes. Team Phantomhive could basically have Ciel's image (although we already have two of Ciel's faces on the userboxes). For Team Trancy, I would look for Alois's face or something. It doesn't necessarily need to be faces; it could be a group of people together. However, I prefer images that don't have a wide width that dominates over the length. --C. Phantom (Talk) No Worries. That's quite okay if you edited my page. I really don't mind that at all as long as you notify me that you did.Demonhoodlum36 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Demonhoodlum36 Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users This person named BlueUkImO just created this page called the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users. The content is really peculiar to me. Basically, all they talk about is about themself. I am lost at what the point of all those unorthodox things and their description of themself as they talk about... dying and loneliness? --C. Phantom (Talk) Administrative Requests As seen on Bleach Wiki, they have a forum in which they allow users to request blocking, deleting, moving, protecting, or generally anything the admins are capable of. Perhaps we should have one to so this wiki will run more efficiently; if users have a problem, they can go straight to the forum instead of trying to find out whom the admins are and asking then. --C. Phantom (Talk) And I'm sincerely apologetic on how your talk page turned out. It was because of my signature that made everything following it be in small font by default. Signature I'll try to do something with it :) [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|'☆']] 17:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:September Featured Article Since it is a ship voyage, we could probably use Campania's image. If that doesn't work out, I'll try to find another image. --C. Phantom (Talk) 21:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Middlefords? Just to make sure, are they the Middlefords or the Midfords? --C. Phantom (Talk) 20:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Have you received a reply from Nanutaku666 yet? --C. Phantom (Talk) 22:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) If Nanutaku666 has no evidence, it'll for now be considered invalid. I'll help revert it back to Midford. --C. Phantom (Talk) 00:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Weird Glitch? Strange, the glitch is affecting me as well; I can't go to source mode. --C. Phantom (Talk) 23:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Poor filenames Alright. However, I'm also readjusting the Characters' page so that the pictures will be 110 x 110. But I'm using the old pictures and resizing them so there will be duplicates. For instance, File:Ciel 1.jpg and File:Ciel 3.jpg. Anyway, you can go ahead and finish your English essay; there's no rush for the poor filenames. --C. Phantom (Talk) 22:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Current Story I plan to separate the Current Story on the homepage into two templates; one of the manga and one for the anime. Furthermore, there's a rumor that Kuroshitsuji 3 will be out so we would have to provide a summary for the anime section and with that said, the Current Story template will be one long bar and that's unsightly. Even if Kuroshitsuji 3's rumor is false, I will provide a brief summary for the current last episode of the anime, hence the unpleasant long bar. Don't worry, I'll handle the templates and readjustments. I just need your consent as the other admin here. --C. Phantom (Talk) 19:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Making it smaller isn't really the accurate term. Rather I'm separating the manga and anime into two sections as it'll look more organized instead of being stuck together to create a long column. I'll get started on it. Thanks for your approval. --C. Phantom (Talk) 22:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The adjustments are done. From now on to update the most recent manga chapter, you go to Template:CSL and to update the most recent anime episode, you go to Template:CSL2. I try my best to narrow down the information so it's brief and doesn't show a lot of spoilers. However, the Template:Language is off-balance. I believe we should remove it because if you scroll down to the bottom of the home page just below the categories, there's a languages section anyway. --C. Phantom (Talk) 23:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Projects Hey, Serene-chan! I'm just wondering how're you doing on the committee/group/project thing. Do you need any help? MasterLau 01:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha, if I think of anything, I'll add on to it. Oh, and if there's a project starting, I think all the projects should be placed in a separate page rather than the To Do list. Meh, don't know if I'm making a lot of sense now but eventually it will! MasterLau 01:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yes, it saved me from the explanations! And awesome, you have an idea! I'll meet cha at the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:To Do to discuss about the projects. MasterLau 02:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Serene-chan! Perhaps you should advertise the projects in the Phantomhive Times! Don't really know about those stuff and I realized you're a pro at it, haha. Good luck! Oh, got it! But since you're experiencing problems editing (as you said on the Projects!! blog), there's no rush. Haha, you're pretty sneaky by the way. Don't let anyone catch you~ Thanks! And it's a good thing wikia works for you! Hahahaha, that's funny. I love how wikia looks like a bunch of paragraphs as if you're reading something for school. Anyway, thanks again, you're awesome! Hey! Hey! Thanks for the message on my talk page. The picture you post on my talk page is great so thanks a lto. :D And sorry that I uploaded pictures from Yana's blog. I forgot about that. :P Buddy (I like that name :D) Episode images Hey Serene! Could you possibly try and upload some images from the episodes 9 - 24 for the first anime season? They're really lacking some images :S Also, is there a special site where I can go to specifically get episode images for Kuroshitsuji? Thanks in advance! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, all up to you - maybe around the range of 60 - 100 something? That's what some of the other episodes have :) And thanks for the sites! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Help :P Hey Serene! I've planned to put in new information for Sebastian, but I saw the references box at the bottom of the page and realized that I don't know how to reference. How? Stranger958 12:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much! :D Stranger958 00:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. As the other admin I will need your consent before I enable it. --C. Phantom (Talk) 02:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Ill ask all the active users. --C. Phantom (Talk) 02:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello and any work? Hello SereneChaos, Is there anything that needs fixing or doing, cos i'm willing to help!! 08:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Badges! Hey, I've been meaning to ask about the badges (good job on those, btw)! Meh, how do you make some of the pictures on the badges circular?? I'm curious. Ohhhh, that's cool! But still, do you have an idea how to edit images to make them circular cuz I kinda need that for something. But if you don't know, that's cool, I'll just find another way. Ooh, do you know any image editing programs that enables transparency? Oh, I'm helping C. Phantom reedit the header of the homepage and stuff. We want to add like images to it and decide to make it circular and neat. And the images can link to pages such Characters... Anime... Manga, etc. Haha, we hope it turns out ok. I'll check out the two programs. And if I'm stuck I'll have to rely on you, sorry~ Heya! Seems like you're on right now... wanna come over and chat? :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Header For the header of the homepage do you have an image of the Kuroshitsuji Wiki logo excluding the Wiki part? So basically the logo for the header should only read Kuroshitsuji and not Kuroshitsuji Wiki. --C. Phantom (Talk) 01:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. --C. Phantom (Talk) 02:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) where ya been? Hey buddy! Your wiki seems to be doing a bit better than the last time I saw it. I haven't seen ya on Neopets wiki ina while. I know this is your main wiki, but don't forget to drop by every once in a while! ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 16:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Glitch T.T Hey Serene! I was just wondering since you've had some glitches in the past, I have a glitch right now which is really frustrating me. On forum and talk pages, whenever I scroll down the font will go smaller and smaller until they're microscopic (so i.e. as it progresses down the page, the text gets smaller and smaller) T.T No one seemed to get it either... Do you have any idea what's wrong and how to fix it? Thanks in advance! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok then T.T Thanks Serene! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 21:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for the source of the pic, Serene-san! It always pleases me to get a great answer to a question of mine, no matter how old it is. --BlazingStar (My talk) 00:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Daisuke Ono Hey again! I was wondering, since you listed it in your pages you wanted to create, could I possibly create the page for the voice actor of Sebastian? I want to do it ^_^ but if you're already working on it then never mind, it doesn't really matter... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 10:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Aweshum thanks then! I might start on it later though I've got exams right now xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha aww lucky you xD Can't wait for my exams to finish~ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks :D Btw this is Tsumi just not bothered signing in xD Thanks! Thank you for sending me the helpful information on my talk page. I will try to use it to help you and everyone else on this wiki. Thanks again! ^_^ Impressive Woah Serene, making 100 edits in a single day... bravo xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No prob Hey no problem at all...well except the fact that all my episodes has subtitles so it looks like widescreen...but eh..who gives..I'll upload some soon. 00:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh Those quo cards look so aweshum! Do you have any more? :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) T.T ok :D I really want them! Though I guess I don't have any use for them unless I'm in Japan... ^_^ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, Serene. I'm Rin and I'm new here. Lau told me to say hi and get to know the editors here when I have time. In addition, may I join the Image Project? Rin Chau 22:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the support. So am I officially in the Image Project or do I have to do something...? Rin Chau 00:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, got it. I look forward to helping you with your Image Project! Rin Chau 00:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete this image? http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hurr.png I can't figure out how to: I already uploaded the same file under a different name, but I can't figure out how to get rid of that one. I tend to name things random names if I don't plan on keeping them, though I didn't expect it to stay like that, for whatever reason :X Desidum 18:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The InfoBox Hello SereneChaos! :D I'm quite new here and I really need your help! :S How do you add the "My InfoBox" in your userpage and add that activities like "This user is a Midford fan" for example? I would like to have that infobox too and add my favorite pages on Kuroshitsuji Wiki. ^^ Luca or Luka Hey Serene-chan, so is it Luca or Luka cuz we're all confused by the inconsistency. Thank you!! :D Snake in Chibi Form. c: Just his face/head X3 (There is a slight chance I'm using the terminology wrong, it seems to happen to me on occasion.) *Chapter 52 pg 10 *Chapter 52 pg 12 *Chapter 58 pg 30 (in the background in the middle panel) Desidum 02:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) There Are a Few Reasons Why.... I haven't been here a lot because for one I've been real busy with school and stuff. I have been working on a bunch of artwork too so that adds to it. But most importantly I've been editing my stories very well to make sure they turn out okay. Kuroshitsuji II My issue is stated on this page. Black Butler RP Hi ^_^ I saw that you were an admin here, and was hoping you could be of assistance. I recently made a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Roleplay Wiki, and was wondering if I could use some information (not word for word of course) from character artcles, places, ect from this wiki for mine, as well as images, or if this wiki would be Affiliates with mine too. Grell Sutcliff (Insanity to a Whole New Level) 20:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just making sure xD Linked you ^_^ and ok, thanks x3 Grell Sutcliff (Insanity to a Whole New Level) 21:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Heya Serene! I just want to tell you that on the Wikia Term of Use website it says this: Membership While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice. That technically means that we have to block her because she stated that she was under 13 (namely 11) :S This wikia I'm on also blocks underage users immediately :S So... I dunno, should we do that? (but it seems mean to Aisyah...) 02:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Age Oh ok thanks for the heads up! I'll stop and there's really no point of continuing with Aisyah gone lol. Oh Serene, I've been meaning to ask ya. How did you edit the logo? It looks aweshum so I'm curious. Oh sorry, I misworded it! Dx I really meant how you make a logo, like where you go to suddenly design everything and stuff lol. Edit: And if you're not busy, drop by chat! Me and Buddy are on! :D User of the Month Hey admin! Please refer to here! :D Get on chat asap!! :) Oh I'm sorry about the gifs, I'll try not to make the mistake again. Sorry... Re: Episode redirects Well as you know there are two seasons in the anime. Ill use the first episodes as an example. The first episode in each season are namely: Episode 1. As Clawed Butler of season 2 is technically not episode 25 ie a definite continuation of season 1 it was also called episode 1. Its misleading to keep a redirect for episode 1 because it only redirects to the first episode of season 1. Im aware that That Butler, Talented initally had a section that said "Episode 1 redirects to here. For the first episode for the season 2 refer to KURO Shitsuji." However that section did not remain consistent throughout the rest of the episode articles. Moreover I doubt the redirects served much of its purpose. The title of the episodes are what thats important. As now that the navigation sidebar drastically improved there is not much of a need to search for "episode 1" as you can simply navigate to the episodes page. There it distinguishes episode 1 in season 1 from episode 1 in season 2 coherently and spares any confusion. But if you find my logic flawed I will not persist this matter. I still believe the redirects are unnecessary but if you wish to readd them so be it. }} 21:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Yeah I expected there would be some pages that are linked to the numbers. What are the older pages. Ill change them. }} 22:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) A-1 Pictures Yeah... about that - I am very sorry. :( I guess I should really be searching through it to actually know what I'm editing next time. xD Thank you for correcting me; I sincerely apologize that you had to deal with that though. Haha. Lego lord reply Category Songs Song Categories?? I'm what are you talking about?? No I'm just putting the Template:Infoxbox Song WhirlWave 01:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Hey Serene! Just wanna tell you something: you remember Aisyah? Well yeh, you know how she's 11? On the Fairy Tail Wiki, she said she was 15 so technically she lied about her age to everyone. So what do you think we should do about this? (oh and if they want proof of her real age, she has it on her profile... 03:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Serene! Do you know what the rules are for videos? [[User:Bug_Guts|'x']][[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'D']] 23:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) What about putting videos on profiles? Is that allowwed? [[User:Bug_Guts|'x']][[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'D']] 15:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Serene! Now i can hurry up and redesign my profile! [[User:Bug_Guts|'x']][[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'D']] 03:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Page Clean-Up Serene!!! Page: The Most Beautiful Death in the World needs major clean-up. Most of the page sounds like a fangirl is interviewing it... XP The page is being protected so I need a littel help. Relpy Thanks!! I thought a lot of you guys know about the musical...? No wonder one here except me edits that page LOL Hullo....Serene....*May I call you Sere?* I've just registered on this site not a while ago, and just wanted to say hi...=P....So...Hi! =D Agathia 20:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Ag aka Agathia Umm...hi? Hello! I'm new and I read your welcoming, so I just wanted to say hi!.....Also...SereneChaos...may I call you Sene? Demogina Fate 23:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) New hi serene. i just new here and i have faqs :3 i really confused about editing my profile, how to?? Musical Actors Hey there! Yeah so I have a question. I know how we do have a few pages on musical actors but is it really necessary?? Especially if you can just link them to Wikipedia itself? I mean for the character template, we have a section for musical actors and it already links the said actors to Wikipedia. Why must we do pages for musical actors then? Isn't that just a lotta time and effort for no apparent reason? Imo, it's not even easier navigation if we add them to this wiki. Besides we are not even doing pages for voice actors and they, in terms of the Kuroshitsuji storyline, are more important than musical actors. Yet still we don't create individual pages for voice actors cuz of a simple reason: we don't hafta. So wouldn't it be logical that we don't need musical actors' pages here also? If there's a perfect fool-proof argument, haha, I won't press the issue. No um I don't want the voice actors to have their own page lol. I was just trying to make a point that they're more important than musical actors yet they don't have their own pages so that would mean that musical actors would need their own pages even less. Hm really? So there are no articles about them... But does that mean we have to take the initative to provide them here? Cuz I personally don't think it really matters to add these pages as all it is is to give some background on the musical actors. Maybe this wiki is better off just focusing on true Kuroshitsuji content. Especially since we don't have that much info about them anyway. I don't know how Whirly got her info but it's unreferenced. So yeah I still oppose this... Maybe I should make a forum for further debate? Yeh Onii-chan, make a forum about this :P I'll say my thoughts there :P 07:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) yes ive learnt how to edit my page by myself ^^ i want to ask, how to add a box which writes "my infobox" like ur's? AlyssaNadia 06:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator hey there Serene! So... I wanna apply to be a chat moderator! :D Um well you see it's not really my place to say but last time some users here got in a serious clash with this other user. We tried to tell the he/she to leave for peaces sake yeah but he/she was stubborn and things got a lil outta control... So yeah if someone could monitor the chat for users like that and to report glitches, it would be pretty helpful especially since we go on chat 24/7 xD I'm sensing that it is time for me to pledge :D I accept all the responsibilities of being a chat mod. I'm aware that with this power, I have to use it fairly and equally. I agree to be impartial and unbiased when it's time to kick someone out of chat. If another user is disturbed by the other, I'll decide matters calmly and remove those who caused the disturbance if necessary. If it's my friends that are disturbing others, I will even remove them from chat if I have to. I will not get my friendship with others influence me. Since you guys trust me, I'll make sure not to fail to keep my promises. Thanks! And if I dont get to be chat mod, it's ok. I'm sure other users here want to be one too lol. Thank you very much! I'll use my heroic powers wisely for sure! XDD Hi, Serene! Remember me, Snake-snake from the chat??? Well, I wanted to tell you that my real name is Max. What is yours? See You! Snake-snake (-: Hi Serene! Would you be able to talk to me today on 4:30 PM? If no, it's ok. Where do you live? I live in Philadelphia Pensylvania. See you soon! Snake-snake 17:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Snake-snake (you can call me Max)Snake-snake 17:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Serene! You don't have snow? I really didn't understand when you said "Yay Snow! =D" I have snow, and i am very sorry if you don't. Besides, the snow that fell in Pensilvania is hard as ice! See you later, Snake-snake 20:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Snake-snake (Max)Snake-snake 20:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fair use template No it wasnt intentional. My mistake. You can go ahead and fix it. }} 23:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hullo! Hullo Serene! We met in chat today, remember? It's been very nice to meet you! Talk to you sometime! =} MangaFan 01:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Zomg the batman pic XD It's from Episode 9 :) 04:34, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hehe np :D 06:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Serene! You will never guess what happened yerstoday! I think I...I fell in love. :-3 Snake-snake 13:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Snake-snake (Max)Snake-snake 13:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: o.0 Yeah...the same thing...now I can see what you meant when you called the chat a bully! =$ MangaFan 14:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Want_to_Advertise_put_your_request_here i am from wiki ads wiki and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.''i am every where but no where at the same time'' 21:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) well sren ce i all ready aproved it just make an ad A.r.s.h.i am every where but no where at the same time'' 01:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Serene. I will surely ask for any help if I need any. Thanks again! Can you visit me on chat at 4:00? And how can I add you as a friend??? Heya, Serene! Heya Serene! You are the one who made this game? If so, do you like deathgods? I do! By the way, I am a boy and I am 17. Call me Kadeath! Kadeath the Deathgod 20:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC)KadeathKadeath the Deathgod 20:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I... wanted to ask you... will you be my friend??? Ciel Phontomhive. Seren??? Elithabeth wont be mad... so can you be my friend??? I know that you think that I am a brat with a deamon butler, and that I am................................short........DON'T READ THE LAST WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ciel Phontomhive 21:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ciel Phontomhive Seren can you be on chat at 4:24??? Ciel Phontomhive 21:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there.. Hi Serene I finally got the time to make a little something for the secret santa, but I don't know where to upload it... please let me know.. thanks see ya Niji Sakura 09:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Drossel Box Haha, I love Drocell! He's probably my third favorite character next to Tanaka maybe... ~Melissa Trancy serene, i wanted to ask u da,t i'm signed in in this wiki, black butler's, so with the same user name & password can i also log in in other anime's wiki? i mean to say dat wit d same name & password, like here in black butler's wiki, can i also log in in d prince of tennis's wiki. i hope i'm not disturbing u. Devillina 11:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hi!!!!!!! i am Shrig 14:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) n thank u for leaving message!!!!!!Shrig 14:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) thanks! thanks a lot, serene. this question was puzzling me for a long time. Devillina 10:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi Serene! It's very nice meeting you! Well....I'm looking forward to meeting you all! =P Gaia Dorris 14:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) SERENE!!! :'( Why are the musical casts' pages are being deleted??? D': WhirlWave 16:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply Ok thx :) I understand now. Heheh WhirlWave 03:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ello Serene! Ello Serene! We met in chat today remember? Well, I just wanted to say hi and that it's been very wonderful meeting ya! I hope you had the same experience. :) Anyway, I hope we get to become great friends and see ya! :D Catnip Severueassa 03:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) pics serene, thanks for informing me about d picture. yep! dat pic disturbed me. so i uploaded another pic in its place. anyways, thanks! Devillina 10:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) i'll be greatful if u do so! :) Devillina 13:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Chatty Hey Serene, If you are on, please join the chat. Kelt Dogbone 03:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Dogbone Kelt Please, join the chat if you are on. Sanmaria thank u !!!!!!!!Shrig 11:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Serene I created an infobox for the races. Is it alright if we could use it? WhirlWave 04:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Race Infobox http://whirlyssandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ARace_Infobox Okie here's the link. 'Don't start using it without my permission O_O. '''XDDD (And that goes for Tsumi if you're stalking this conversation...) Ahahahahah! How did you know I was gonna stalk this convo huh? XD And they look pretty aweshum XD May I use them? 07:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Serene! OK, I'll ask if there's any questions! Thanks! Well, anyway, I'm looking forward to meeting you on chat (yeah I've visited it already) and well, nice to meet you! *wonders if should have said something more* Aleca 20:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG O_O So, this is the program from my concert on Monday, and this is no joke. This was her real name. Go here: xD http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snapshot_20120214.jpg [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen]] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 04:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) lmao ikr! XDDD i started laughing and then i stared at it for like 3 minutes. xD my friends thought i was crazy. which is very true xD [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 05:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot! This is helpful and I'll be greatfull if you may send me links to random pages. You're amazing :) Once again, thanks! <3 [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 16:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) For the ability type part, I guess you could say we could put the abilities they have there but, the idea I had was a little different. Here's an example- http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(character) (scroll down the infobox), and this is where I also got the idea 'Ability Type' from. Oh and 'Weapons' I still thinks it's a great idea. I think for demons we could put Hannah's Laevtinne (I thinks that's how you spell it), We already know what Shingami use, and for human's what about guns, swords, and all the other weapons they use in the anime or manga. WhirlWave 04:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Reporting a user(s) Serene, there's this user that's seriously annoying me. At first, he went by the name of User:-Sutcliff---Grell-. He persistently spammed chat (trust me, ask any witnesses there I.e. Buddy, Skye, etc.) and so I kick ban him from chat. Like two minutes later, he created another account - something with Sutcliff Grell again which I forgot. So then I kick ban that spammer again. The next day he created yet another account - something with Michalis Sebastian. This time he didn't say much on chat besides typing out "hits Lau" then he left. Now today he created another account User:NoXmasterlauX. It's so obvious that he wants to start something with me! I swear him misusing multiple accounts is not allowed. So can you do something about it? Ok this Grell guy is starting to be freaky. He is also User:KononFinian. He seriously logged in chat while using the account NoXmasterlauX and KononFinian at the same time! Yeah having multiple accounts is ok if your not misusing them. He's harassing me on chat, saying that he's "killing" me and how he wanted to do that since a long time. Then he leaves chat. And, thanks Serene. Hey come on chat (if your Nook allows it) :D Ok more "different" users threatened to kill me for banning Grell. User:Aleca, User:Demogina Fate, User:Ciel Phontomhive, User:Snake-snake, User:Lizy Midford. I believe that all the users listed above should be blocked. They display great signs of Meat puppetry, that is. That, or its just Grell creating and abusing multiple accounts. Nonetheless thats still violation and they should be blocked. -- }} 01:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) User Report What? 60? How utterly ridiculous. He sure has time to waste. Perhaps I hadn't blocked NoXmasterlauX as successfully as I wished because apparently he can still make use of that IP address. Ok Ill wait for the list. Meanwhile Ill attempt to deal with the accounts thats harassing another user here. -- }} 00:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. Some I recognize as well. So what is your opinion on what we should do with these accounts? All of them are in violation of our policies. -- }} 01:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Im still thinking about it because apparently he/she hadn't been making a good use of their chances which is indicated when they kept on returning with new accounts although we told them multiple times to stop. But ok, Im willing to try giving one last chance. They'll get to choose one account and we'll block the rest. And if, like you said, they violate our policies once again, they and their corresponding accounts will be blocked. However which one of the 60 accounts do you think we should go say this to. -- }} 01:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I personally don't think sockpuppetry deserves another chance, particularly how the user has also harrassed other users ''multiple times. But if he really wants one, I guess we should give him one then. And I don't think it really matters which one XD his most active one perhaps? 01:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I don't think they deserve another chance either. I really did not enjoy the harassment -_- Last time they claimed to not spam anymore but they went back with another account and did so. I was there so I would know. Dx Well now that I checked the blocking options carefully, as for IP, it only blocks the current account and the subsequent accounts that the user with that IP is planning to make. In other words, the accounts that user made prior to the account being blocked would be unaffected. At least thats what it means in technical terms. But sure you can ask the staff. -- }} 01:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Have you contacted wikia yet? -- }} 02:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Holy crud, look at all that coding!!! xD Can you show me how to do that? Hmmm, should i sign or not?! ... I should sign just in case... 'Bug Guts' Talk 06:02,3/1/2012 xD I fixed it!!! o_o Whoa, my writing is in a box... Anyway! xD The sig came out with desired results, but the actual message was kinda unexpected. xD Now i just need to change the colors of my sig! Then I suggest you do put the second set because those are the lyrics I follow everytime I listen to the song so I know how they are properly pronounced and that it is in Japanese so I prefer full romaji lyrics. The only English words in the song are "DEATH" and "Lady". I understand as the admin you might read or here the song differently but I suggest you read over what the other translations have to offer while listening to the song and I hope you will find what I choose is agreeable. If I upset you in anyway please forgive me I just wanted proper sounding lyrics on the page. ~ Grell <3 Images Hola ninja. You see I have this other wiki that I wanna help out with which means I have to deal with the main page images, etc. Sadly, I don't know how to work with images so well xD So how did ya make the background thingymajig and the main page slider's images in high resolution? Cuz when I resized the images to fit the required pixels, the image turned crappy and blurry xD Oh I see thanks! Btw, where did ya go recently? I haven't seen you in a while. You better have a good explanation! (XD jk). Go on chat :D Oh also, do you have a tip for how to blend the edges into the background color? (Haha, sorry for asking so much.) Hmm well does Picnik count? Cuz I use that. Oh, how about that GIMP program you mentioned last time? Does that have a blending/gradient tool? you know at times like this i could really use an evil laugh... Anyways im leaving a message and i think you know what it is AMBUSH BUG!!! Also i got two As in a row from ms B so i feel preaty good! now only if i get bio lol see ya MLLB 00:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) yep i laugh even at myself! did not add any pics cause you know that might be rude!! and you know me i dont want to be to rude!MLLB 11:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ambush Bug you know me i dont like being rude. Guess what (not ambush bug) i am messaging some dude on ff and he told me Wally is bart's uncle!! not cousins i think he is right but not sure whatever he has read like a lot of comics so i aint going to aurgue lol AMBUSH BUG! Hello! I work for FUNimation Entertainment. We hold the license for Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) in North America. We've been talking with Wikia about collaborating on the wikis for our brands. We were wondering if the Kuroshitsuji Wiki would like to collaborate with us? We could offer you updated information, offical images, video clips, promotional items for giveaways, and possibly some exclusive content. Would you be interested in an exclusive wallpaper to host on the wiki? Please email me at feedback@FUNimation.com. I look forward to hearing from you! FUNimation 19:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC)FUNimation Rep Chat Get on chat! xD Drocell's Page haha , sorry for not removing the uneeded trivia . i just saw that it wasnt properly puncutated and fixed it , but then i read it and realized it wasnt needed so i was gonna remove it , but i had to leave and my parents were getting mad at me so i couldnt . sorry . [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 02:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Er, wow I don't know how to use wikia xD Uh, I just have a little question. How do I link pages to words? :derp: Ehm, like for example, if I wanted to use the name Sebastian Michaelis in an edit, and I wanted to link it to Sebastian Michaelis's page (make it glow blue and be clickable-y and all that great stuff) how exactly would I do it? :3 Thank in advance for any help ^~^ Moi-dix-Mois 43 08:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Moi-dix-Mois_43Moi-dix-Mois 43 08:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) *squee* IT WORKED IT WORKED! :D Thank you ^~^ Moi-dix-Mois 43 03:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Moi-dix-Mois_43Moi-dix-Mois 43 03:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, it's been forever, Serene! Get on chat! xD Hello!! Sorry to bother you, but I just have one question about editing my profile: Whenever I try to edit it, it doesn't let me use Visual Mode. How do I unlock that? Or is there no way to unlock Visual Mode? Thanks a ton! --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 00:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Blog Slider Can you perhaps create a slider about this blog in order to promote the Funimation giveaway? -- }} 00:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much... Thanks a ton Serene, I really owe you one, but how do i change my username and I how would i talk to Randomtime? I really appreciate you guys being so nice to me, and thanks for the coding help! I reallt can't stop saying thanks XD -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 Signatures Hi Serene! I was just wondering how I could customize my signature. I saw some people have them really fancy, and I always wondered how they did that. -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Ok, that made total sense :/ -- BlackButlerfoeva123 I'll.....try that o_O -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Hi, Serene... thank you for reminding me. i don't know much about this wiki, so i'm sorry for my mistake. i'm really sorry, and feell really thank you for you.... if you never reminding me about the rule, i don't know what will happen... thank you, once more.... JUST A QUESTION? Hi, are you the one who made this website? If so, great job! I use this for all my black butler fanfiction! Thank You! Grellegirl17 19:48, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Grellegirl17 Hello! Tsk, tsk, Serene, where have ya been? XD Haha, it's ok, I know you're busy and all. But if you happen to see this before the day is over, can you please go wish Lego a happy birthday? It's his bday today :D :To Lau: Oh, another shout out to me, Lau? If you use my name too often, it'll be in vain. :P To Serene: Hey, it's been a long time! Care to come on chat since you're on the wiki? Or at least by what I see, you seem to be, so yeah. xD I'm guessing this dude who didn't sign him name *ahem* is Lego ^ xD Anyhoo, aww that sucks, Serene Dx You were on chat???? Dammit, I missed my chance... Do you think you'll be coming back anytime soon? Image Gallery Yoo-hoo, I wanna suggest big-ish since it will require a lotta work and effort, but it will pay off in the end. It's something called an image gallery (I dunno if you ever heard of it) and that's where there's a subpage for every character article and on that subpage will be a gallery of any pics that contain them and a lil caption explaining what they are doing. The reasons why I'm suggesting we have this: 1. Well, honestly, it's really hard to find images in this wiki since it's not organized very well. There are categories, yeah, but not for every character, and besides that, not every image people upload gets categorized (even if there is a character category for it) and so the image gets lost in the blue somewhere. 2. The categorization (Haha, I dunno why but I'm a lil surprised that that's a word xD) is messy. Just for one pic we can put a whole bunch of categories like Images of Ciel Phantomhive, Images of Sebastian Michaelis, etc, depending on how many ppl are in that one pic. Instead of categorizing each and every image (which we all know that we do not do) we can put the images in certain Image Galleries. And ''then we categorize the Image Galleries as a whole into Category:Images. Then whenever we wanna check out a pic, we go to one definite category: Category:Images then we click on whichever character we wanna see their images (there will be a list if we categorize the Image Galleries), e.g. Ciel Phantomhive/Image Gallery. 3. This is very easy to do. Just pop in a small section of coding on the top of each character article (to create a tab) and you got yourself a subpage for the Image Gallery. The only thing we really hafta work hard on is just putting the images in their respective character galleries. Now, I know you're probably like wth is Lau talking about. So here's a walkthrough: #This guy's page :D Check out the tabs. #This guy's subpage :DD Check out the Image Gallery. Scroll down and you'll see just one neat category = Category:Images. #:DDD Scroll down to Pages in category "Image". You'll see all the characters and the galleries. It's neat and concise and much easier. (Even the Midfords will have their individual pics now instead of grouping all their pics together; so now if you wanna just see Lizzy's pic, you can find them easily in two ways: Go to her page and click on her subpage, Image Gallery, which is convenient. Or the other way is to go to Category:Images and look for her name and click on the link which will lead you to her Image Gallery at the end anyway.) Anyhoo, this is longer than I thought and I don't wanna torture you anymore so I'll stop here xD Gimme your thoughts/comments. I'll be willing to handle all the Image Galleries, too, btw, if you think it's a bother. I think it's worth the effort 'cuz we really need a simpler way to search and use their images. And btw, I keep missing you on chat by a few hours xD Aweshum, Serene! Haha, I was planning to make a forum about it anyway :D Ok, so afta Doggy's agreement, Imma post up the forum and we can get started on making the switch. Dibs on doing Lau's gallery. Lmao, same here, Serene; I need something to do in the summer, too! Oh btw, since summer's almost here, you'll be on more, right? :D And I know right, the timezones can get annoying and we come on when you leave or maybe this is intentional and everyone is just avoiding you xD xD xD Jk.